


Unexpected Makeout Sesh

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: Negan's leather Jacket may look cool, but in the sun it doesn't keep him cool. Rick has to make a big decision, alcohol will be needed.





	

“Ya know, Rick, I do like it here. It’s...quaint. Maybe I should bring my wives here, start making little Negans.” Negan chuckled as he slapped Rick on the back as they walked through the streets of Alexandria. Negan’s people busy ransacking everyone’s homes.   
“Poorly defended, but I can fix that. This would make a nice vacation home. Always wanted a vacation home.” Negan smirked. Rick kept his eyes forward. He didn’t say a word just lead Negan around the town.   
“Aw, cheer up Rick! It’s only half your shit not all of it! Plus look at that bright sun! How can you be so pissy on a day like this!” Negan laughed. Rick’s grip on Lucille tightened. Thoughts of laying Negan out with the bat danced through his mind. He knew better. Knew that he and all his people would be dead if anything happened to Negan now. They walked behind all the houses to the small garden they had started setting up. Negan was jumping around laughing and yelling. It all felt like a slap in the face to Rick.   
“Damn! I fucking might just stay here!” Negan laughed, out of breath. Rick noticed his skin had gone pale and the sweat beading on his forehead. He thought he should ask if he was alright, but kept his mouth shut.   
“I...I should get back to the party. Don’t want everything going to shit without me.” He smirked. He started to walk away when his knees buckled and he fell into the grass. Rick stood shocked. He looked around. No one was here. He could just leave him. He could just wait till he was dead and get someone to help. But they would know he had done something. Rick and his people would be shot up in no time flat. Rick started pacing, not sure what to do. He groaned, laying Lucille on the ground and turning Negan over.   
The man was out cold. Rick looked him over, felt his forehead. He was obviously overheated. He struggled to get the large man out of his absurd leather jacket. He put his hand over his mouth to see if he was breathing.   
“Damn.” Rick growled. He opened Negan’s mouth, debating whether he should do it. He had no choice. He grimaced as he bent down and started giving mouth to mouth. He tried to remember his CPR training, groaning every time he had to put his mouth on Negan’s.   
All of a sudden, a breath puffed back into Rick’s mouth catching him off guard as Negan’s eyes flew open and he threw Rick off him. Both men coughed and gagged away from each other.   
“Fucking hell!” Negan cried wiping his mouth. Rick doing the same. Trying to forget what Negan tasted like. That memory wouldn’t leave anytime soon, no matter how hard he tried to get it to.   
“If you wanted to make out with me, ask first! Damn!” Negan scoffed. Rick growled as he stood up.   
“You fainted. Probably from heat exhaustion from that stupid leather jacket!” Rick yelled. Negan picked up his jacket and stood.   
“Careful how you’re talking to me. I’m not that grateful.” Negan said looming over Rick. Rick shoved Lucille back at Negan.   
“Please just go.” Rick said looking at the ground. Negan leaned back with a laugh.   
“Yeah, yeah. Who knew Rick was a kiss on the first date kind of guy. I’m a little worried, you’ll want me to put out next time.” Negan smirked. Rick grimaced.   
“That woman of your’s is a lucky lady. You aren’t half bad at making out.” Negan laughed as he swung Lucille over his shoulder and walked away.   
“Maybe less tongue next time! See ya Rick!” Negan called as he left. Rick quickly found the only bottle of liquor left and washed his mouth out.


End file.
